Christmas Confessions
by TheLonelySoldier
Summary: Set after Season Five. Becker and Jess have been circling each other for years, and now with the help of the team and Christmas day arriving, they both have to confess to their feelings for each other. One-shot. (Note: Not sure where the cover picture is from, I thought it fitted perfectly, claim it if it's yours!)


**Summary: Set after Season Five. Becker and Jess have been circling each other for years, and now with the help of the team and Christmas day arriving, they both have to confess to their feelings for each other. One-shot.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Bri B and all you Jecker fans!**

_Christmas day._

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Matthew?" Emily asked in her usual polite tone, she really didn't like the thought of Matt messing with Becker's private life. She was afraid Becker would 'beat him to a pulp.' As they say now a days.

Matt smirked as he hung the mistletoe above Jess's precious ADD, he had made sure to turn off all CCTV before climbing up a ladder to tamper with the relationship (or lack of) relationship of Jess and Becker. He had also remembered to sneak a camera into the desktop of Jess's ADD, so they can watch the moment over and over again. Their first kiss. Matt didn't know what it was, but he seemed to be overly romantic whenever Christmas day was here.

"Don't worry, my Emily." Matt crept down the ladder, making sure he had a tight grip on it in case he fell. The Irishmen didn't realise that he had called Emily _his_ but she did from the surprised look on her face, Emily didn't mind at all. She would love to be Matt's.

Emily smiled sweetly, the idea of mistletoe wasn't so bad after all. She loved Matt with all her heart, telling him was the hard part. How do you approach someone to tell them you're in love with them? Emily had never been in love before, she was never in love with Henry and that wasn't his fault. That was Emily's parents fault for being greedy and wanting Henry's money and for her to be rich with him, she had agreed to a future marriage at the age of fifteen. Now that she had a choice, Emily wasn't sure what to do.

She decided that she would ask Abby on how to get the team leaders attention and how to tell him she was so very deeply in love with him, maybe a small Christmas gesture would let Matt know how she felt? Emily watched longingly as the Irishmen sneaked off down the corridor, switching on the CCTV as he went. _Quick! _Thought Emily, as she turned on her heel and scattered off down the hallway, not wanting to be seen as the culprit for Matt's terrible menacing. But it did make her giggle, she ran faster as she noticed Jess sit down on her big red chair out of the corner of her eye.

Becker had spotted Jess straight away, her bright colours never failed to surprise him. This time, she sat in a long red dress, a black belt tight around her slim figure and unbelievably tall orange high heels on her feet. Let's not forget the bright as day red tinsel in her hair!

He stopped behind her, placing the same chocolate down on her desk like he did every day after Matt forgot to get it for her. Once Becker had looked up, he noticed everybody was staring at him and Jess.

_Why was everybody staring at him? _He _always _gave Jess chocolate, no matter what. It was no different to any other day. And then Becker realised that all the other workers were in fact staring above the ADD. Becker slowly tilted his head back, and his eyes met the mistletoe above himself and Jess. He could hear the small squeals from in front of him and he could have guessed it was Jess. _Really, Anderson? _Thought Becker as he dropped his head to look at the beauty in front of him. The Captain just knew this was all Matt's doing, it was ironic how every team member was in the room apart from their 'fearless' team leader and Emily.

For once in his life, Becker didn't care that everyone was staring at himself and Jess. He found himself starting to smile as he stared into those beautifully coloured eyes, and with one swift movement, Becker's lips smashed onto Jess's. Everything around them seemed to disappear, the noise of the loud cheering and clapping Becker could no longer hear. He was lost in Jessica Parker, the taste of her tongue, the smell of her gorgeous hair, he was most definitely in love with _his _Jessica Parker.

Muttering against her lips, Becker didn't regret a thing when he got the same response back. He never would regret a thing. "I love you."

And from a far, Matt silently smirked, arms folded across his chest.


End file.
